Automotive interiors often feature a number of compartments in various locations, such as along the center console or the instrument panel. Such compartments may have a door associated therewith to allow an occupant of the vehicle to alternately open and close the compartment. The spatial requirements of a vehicle interior have resulted in such doors being movably mounted with respect to associated compartments in various “moving axis” configurations. Such configurations allow the edges of the doors to be spaced flush with respect to adjacent vehicle interior surfaces with a minimal gap therebetween, while still allowing reliable opening and closing of the respective door. Further, such moving axis configurations can allow for a door, when open, to retract into the console, adjacent to or within the associated compartment.
It has been common to configure moving axis door mechanisms to be spring-biased toward either the open or closed direction such that movement to such direction can be driven. Spring-biased moving axis mounting mechanisms have generally required a number of different torsion and extension springs (e.g. four or more) to control both rotational and linear motion to impart the desired kinematics, which include rotational and linear motion. Further, multiple dampers have also been required to control such spring-driven motion. The use of multiple springs, dampers, and the like adds to the complexity and cost of the mounting mechanisms.
In spring-biased mounting assemblies for vehicle doors, push-push latching mechanisms can be used to maintain a position of the associated door against the biasing force. For example, in a door mounting assembly biased toward the open position, a push-push latch can be used to maintain the door in the closed position. In many examples, the push-push latch may be found in a position along the door itself, which may expose a portion of the latch to contamination from debris or the like within the vehicle interior.
Accordingly, a moving-axis door mounting mechanism is desired with fewer springs or dampers. It may be further desired to incorporate a concealed push-push latching mechanism.